


Superficial Wounds

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Post-Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has almost nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superficial Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #29 (Drabble Drabble Toil and Scribble) on Watson's Woes. A companion piece to Forget Me Not.
> 
> Drabble, Drabble, Toil and Scribble: Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b).

Sebastian Moran has almost nothing left.

His army career is destroyed.

His benefactor is dead.

His reputation and social standing are ruined.

His financial security is shattered.

He has lost his home; London is too hot to hold him with his escape from prison, and every law official is on the prowl to recapture him.

He has lost his very name; the _shikari_ has now become the _shikara_.

But he still has one final thing left to cling to—vengeance.

He will teach that cursed detective and his pet dog a very important hunting lesson.

Never wound what you cannot kill.


End file.
